


GF RP: Femdom Dipcifica

by a54321



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Yet another RP with bookist383: https://www.deviantart.com/bookist383Yes, things do get weird again but I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 13





	GF RP: Femdom Dipcifica

Dipper Pines was riding the bus back to Gravity Falls. It had been one year since he had last been in this town. It wasn't on any maps, but it was always worth going back to. He wasn't looking for weirdness this time, just to have some fun! Candy and Grenda were going to see Mabel over the summer and Dipper was going to see Pacifica. He blushed a bit, remembering how Pacifica had invited him to live with her for the summer. "Dipper. I would really appreciate it if you would come stay with me over the summer," Pacifica told him over the phone. "My parents are off exploring Europe and I need someone to talk to. Here, I am sending you the tickets right now." And just like that, here Dipper was.  
  
Pacifica was waiting patiently at her mansion. Her parents were able to recover most of their fortune after Weirdmageddonl True, it wasn't as large as it once was, but it was much easier to stay rich than it was to become it. Normally, the bus didn't drive to individual houses, but a nice tip had assured that Dipper would be dropping off right at their house. Pacifica looked in a hand mirror, making sure that she looked perfect. She had certainly gotten curvier over the last year and puberty hit her hard! She now had a large set of breasts and hips to match. She then realized that her lips were completely bear! One coat of purple lipstick later, and she was perfect!  
  
When Dipper arrived, Pacifica had a choice to make. She could greet him like a friend and try to be nice to him, or she could try to be a bit teasing to him. She was tempted to just relax and take it easy, but she figured that she was a Northwest. And it wasn't in her nature to not try to be in charge. And, as her mom would say, it was Pacifica's job to try to seduce a successful marriage. Nodding, she put her hand on her hip so that Dipper would be treated to a very sexy pose when he stepped off the bus.  
  
Dipper wasn't that surprised as the bus passed the stop. Pacifica was wealthy and he figured that she could probably get the driver to go to her house. He had Wendy's hat on and had his suitcase. And when he stepped off the bus, he immediately blushed at how Pacifica looked. He couldn't even form a hello! Luckily, Pacifica could do that for him. "Hey there." she purred as she kissed Dipper on his cheek. Dipper blushed and stammered unintelligibly. Pacifica winked and beckoned him forward. "Come on in." she said as Dipper followed her like a Zombie.  
  
Meanwhile, the bus driver laughed. "That kid is going to be eaten alive!" he chuckled as he drove off, figuring that Dipper would be putty in her hands.

A purple kiss mark still on his left cheek, Dipper couldn’t think straight as he followed Pacifica inside, one of her servants getting his bag for him. The blonde let her hips sway hypnotically as she walked, an act which petty much glued Dipper’s eyes to her caboose as his mind tried and failed to process what was going on.

Obviously, he’d known that the long-haired, pretty rich girl wouldn’t look the same as she had last summer. Even Dipper had grown a few inches in height. And he knew that girls were known to physically mature faster than boys but Pacifica?

Aside from her obvious new curves (now to mention how her head of hair had grown longer so that it could still flow down to her butt), the girl was now almost a head taller than him now! _< i>And those leeeegsss…</i> _he thought deliriously, admiring how long they were and the thiccness of her thighs.

“…the kitchen.” her voice rang in his ears, slowly bringing him a bit out of his lust induced daze as she turned around to face him.

“H-huh…?” he uttered as the fog lifted slightly from his head and he took notice of his surrounding, which were clearly the mansion’s kitchen. “Oh… right, the kitchen, eheh...” A pretty nice one actually, with shiny marble countertops and a well-polished tile floor, to say nothing of the large, double door fridge that looked big enough to walk into it and all the cabinets that looked to be made of some fancy, imported wood.

And speaking of wood…

As Dipper pulled his eyes off of her to glance around the kitchen, Pacifica let her eyes settle on the tent he was pitching in his cargo shorts. She hummed happily as she admired it before moving in closer to closer to the boy on his right while he was looking to his left, her left arm going around him to pull him in closer and press his face against her ample bosom. “So, do you like what you see?”

“Uh… uhuh….” He mumbled after turning his head so that he wouldn’t be talking int her boobs while he blushed profusely. _< i>The kitchen! She’s just talking about the kitchen!</i>_ he assured himself while trying not to think about how soft and cozy her breasts felt against his head and how weak his knees were getting. “i-its-s very ni-nice…” he stammered out.

“I’m glad you think so.” Smirking at first, Pacifica soon puckered her lips and leaned down, removing Dipper’s head from her breasts but now pressing her lips against his face’s right cheek. She didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath that caused him to make.

Pacifica smiled to herself as she left another kiss on Dipper's right cheek. It seemed that he really was putty in her hands. Smiling to herself, she pulled gently on Dipper's hand. "Come on," she said. "I have to show you where you are staying," she told him. Dipper didn't actually hear what Pacifica was saying. The kissing, the teasing, it was all too much for Dipper and his brain was completely fried. But Pacifica tugging on his hand was enough to get his attention as he obediently followed her. He couldn't help but stick his tongue out.  
  
Pacifica chuckled as Dipper stuck his tongue out, like a dog really. Well, a horn dog at any rate. She put one of her well-manicured hands on his chest and rubbed against. "Come on Dipper," she said sweetly. "You can tell me what you want," she said. She traced a circle in his chest. "You don't need to let me do all the talking. Why don't you tell me what you want?" she suggested. "What you really, really, want," she said seductively, wondering what sort of thing that Dipper would say, if he was even capable of responding?  
  
"What want?" Dipper asked, sounding a bit like a zombie. He tried to form the proper words, but the kiss was just overpowering him. And the cleavage and the hips. It was all too much! She was barely even trying and she already had Dipper wrapped around her finger! He was complete putty in her pants. So instead, his mind shifted to think of an answer that would make Pacifica as happy as possible. "I want...I want...I want make you happy," he said as he blushed. If this were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears.  
  
"Really?' Pacifica asked. "That is so sweet of you!" she told Dipper. Then she had a grin as she decided to really give Dipper a reward for such an answer. She grabbed one of his hands and moved it to her backside. She yelped as Dipper squeezed her right cheek automatically, savoring how soft it was. "Not so hard," Pacifica corrected. In truth, she really didn't mind, but she believed that the appropriate thing to do was set some limits. If Dipper wanted to take a bite, then he had to learn to nibble, not to munch.  
  
"Now then, my dear Dipper," Pacifica said. "Let's go to your bedroom," she declared as she walked off. Dipper following her with his hand still on her caboose. When she turned around, she laughed. "You should take your suitcase with you," she added, for Dipper had dropped it. Dipper blushed as he retrieved his suitcase. Then his hand went back to her bottom with a slap! Pacifica yelped at the sudden spank as a playful look came over her. "That was naughty," she scolded Dipper. "I think that you need a reminder on how to treat a lady," she said. "Let's see...a punishment is in order...I got it,' she said as she sat down on a chair. "Dipper," she said as she crossed her arms under her breasts, all the better to provide the perfect frame for them. "Will you please get over my lap?" she asked. She would order him later on. Even if the order was all but said, asking it would be smarter, at least for now.  
  
Dipper didn't hesitate. With Pacifica's chest in his sight he walked over and laid on her lap. He subconsciously raised his bottom in the air and shook it.

Pacifica grinned at this, feeling a heat rise in her loins. _< i>That’s it, Dipper, be nice and submissive for me.</i> _she thought as she ran her right hand over that cute little rump of his, making the boy shudder in embarrassing.

_< i>Oh god, what is she doing to me?!</i> _Dipper thought as he bit his bottom lip while her hands ran over his bottom cheeks.

“Now, I’m sure that out can imagine that it wasn’t very nice of you to slap my butt.” Although the sensation had been rather pleasant, she needed her boy to be sexually submissive and timid. “So, I’m gonna show you how that feels.” She heard him gulp in response and giggled before saying, “Don’t worry, I won’t pull your shorts down or anything.” _< i>That can happen when we’re getting more… intimate.</i> _“After all, you only palmed my but over my skirt.”

“O-oh, that’s goo-” *SMACK* “Ooowww!” Dipper winced at the first spank he received, squirming a bit. _Geez, she can spank hard! </i>_ He was sort of right there. That spank had stung a little but from his position, he couldn’t see Pacifica now shaking her hand to get rid of the recoil sting.

What? She’d never given a spanking before and besides, this was hardly how she planned on dominating her boy.

Swiftly, she delivered two more spanks.

SMACK! SMACK!

Flinching at each spank, Dipper wiggled his bottom in discomfort, wondering how many more he’d get when Pacifica said, “Alright, that’s three to the one that you gave me. I’d say that makes us even. You can get up now.”

Dipper blinked in surprise. “Um, okay.” Getting up, he rubbed at his slightly sore butt cheeks, the short spanking having cleared a little fog from his head with pain. “Oh, and uh, thanks for not being mad about me, uh…” Dipper eyes darted about nervously, not wanting to mention slapping her butt.

Pacifica waved off the gratitude though. “Oh, don’t worry, it was nothing. “Grinning at him, she added, “And YOU, way to take those spanks like a champ, Dipper. Here’s a little reward for that.” Grabbing his shoulders, she pressed her lips to his right cheek again, this time at a bit of an angle to create an overlapping kiss mark with the one already there.

And this time, she opened her mouth for it, letting her tongue lick his cheek as she kissed it.

“Pa-pa-pacif- hhyyy…” Dipper’s stammered reply started turning into heavy breathing as she pulled her lips off and then moved them to his jaw line, planting another deep kiss on him there. Heat surged through dipper’s body and he had to lean more against the blonde for support.

Not stopping there, she pulled back and started planting another kiss on the corner of Dipper’s mouth. <i>Gonna need to reapply my lipstick after this.</i> she thought giddily.

Whatever fog the spanking cleared immediately returned when Pacifica planted her kisses all over Dipper's face. Soon, the young Pines was covered in purple kisses and his legs wobbled. He actually was finding it very hard to stand as he fell to his hands and knees and began panting. To make matters worse, even he wasn't dense enough to not have some clue what was going on: Pacifica was dominating him. There was no two ways about it. She was using her feminine willies to take advantage of the fact that he never could control his hormones. Not around Wendy and certainly not around Pacifica who was directly using her craft against him!  
  
But what concerned Dipper more than any of that was that he realized that his erection hadn't diminished! He maintained his hard on through the spanking! Did that mean that he liked what was happening? And that he liked it when another girl took control of him? He honestly wasn't sure. But when he thought back to Pacifica spanking him...his erection didn't get bigger, but it didn't shrink either.  
  
Before Dipper could further consider what was going on inside his pants, Pacifica held out one of her manicured hands. "Come on," she said. "You can surely stand up right?" she asked. Dipper tried to move his legs and force himself to stand, but he couldn't manage it. He had no strength right now. Pacifica sighed. "In that case, I will take your suitcase," she offered as she grabbed his luggage. "But I do expect you to follow me to your room," she explained. "Even if that means you must crawl after me," she said.  
  
"Crawl...After...You," Dipper murmured and he allowed his head to nod, signaling his agreement. He began to follow Pacifica on his hands and knees. He was blushing and he looked down at the floor. 'God, this is humiliating,' he thought. 'I am acting like her pet or slave!' he realized as this began to clear some fog from his mind again. 'Okay Dipper," he thought to himself. 'You are going to stand up, take back your luggage and make up some excuse for why you were acting this way," he said as he looked up, and realized that Pacifica's bottom was directly in his line of sight, causing Dipper's erection to get worse. 'Maybe I can stay like this for a little bit,' he conceded as he followed Pacifica to his room.  
  
Pacifica, opened the door to Dipper's room and turned around. "You know, I actually thought you would get up at some point," Pacifica commented as she looked at her nails. That comment prompted Dipper to spring up, embarrassed. "Well, here is your room," she said. Dipper's room was painted so that the ceiling looked like a very pink sunset. The walls were hot pink and patterned with flowers, all hand painted and crafted. It had an equally pink nightstand and dresser. And the door probably connected to the bedroom. But why was the bed in the shape of the heart and had bright pink pillows and sheets concerned Dipper the most. But, he should be polite.  
  
"It looks wonderful," Dipper lied. "I am sure that I will love staying here," he said. Pacifica smiled. She knew Dipper was lying, but she read that football teams with pink locker rooms were less aggressive. She figured the same principle would apply to Dipper and the guest room.

“Glad to know you approve.” she said, playing along with his small lie. “Anyways,” she continued, beginning to gesture around the room, “the closet is over there.” She gestured to the double louvered doors parallel of the room’s bed and on the right side of it (the nightstand and dresser being on the left). “It’s a walk in, so feel free to check that out even if you probably won’t use up the space, and sorry about the window not really having a balcony, we were going to get that installed next month.”

“That’s fine, hehe.” Dipper replied with a laugh, amuse by the idea that she would consider the lack of a balcony an inconvenience.

“The flat screen, is full hooked up though, so enjoy that.” Pacifica told him as she gestured to the screen across from the bed. “It’s also hooked up to the Wi-Fi if you wanna video call with Mabel or anyone else like the two of us did over the school year.” she added, reminding Dipper of that.

And also of how she only ever showed her face on the camera. It now made him half wonder if she had been keeping her physical developments a secret surprise for him. “Nice! Fair warning though, Mabel is probably still gonna come over unannounced.” he joked, trying to distract himself from those thoughts about her body.

“Noted.” Giving the room a final once over to make sure she hadn’t missed anything, Pacifica said, “And I think that’s everything important. You good to get settled in?”

“I should be.” _< i>Okay, this is going better. Maybe Pacifica was just way too excited to have me here at first or something like that.</i> _Dipper tried telling himself, his erection was even starting to feel less intense.

“Great!” Heading to the door, Pacifica went on saying, “I’m gonna have the cook whip up something tasty for us since you’re probably starving after the ride over here. Having fun checking out the room.” Just as she walked by him and was about to take the next two steps out the room’s door, she stooped and grinned as she turned herself around. “Oh, wait, almost forgot.”

Turning towards her, Dipper tried asking, “Wha- Mmmpphhh!” Whatever progress Dipper had made towards calming down evaporated as Pacifica pressed her lips firmly against his while hugging him close.

_< i>I almost missed the best spot.</i> _she thought to herself as her lips practically massaged his own, filling his body with pleasurable jolts that turned his knees into jelly.

With that, Pacifica left. She smiled to herself as she pat Dipper on the head like he was a dog and walked out, making sure to sashay her hips as she left. She wanted Dipper to take a good, long look at her behind. She knew at this point that as long as Dipper was mesmerized by her body, that she could get him to do whatever she wanted. What was the term for someone like that again? She scratched her chin, trying to remember the nerd talk that Dipper occasionally said over the phone. 'Oh right. High intelligence, low wisdom," she remembered. Considering that Dipper somehow missed what she was doing, or kept letting her do it, that certainly fit the bill. "Oh well," Pacifica said as she closed the door behind her. "One of us will have the brains of the relationship. And the reins!"  
  
It took Dipper several minutes before he felt secure enough to move. He sighed as he laid down on the bed. It was so soft that Dipper was starting to wonder if Pacifica's bed was a trap to try and catch him. "What have you got yourself into?" he asked himself. "Pacifica is playing you like a puppet!" he exclaimed. "All she has to do is jiggle and.." Immediately, his brain went to imagine Pacifica jiggling her body, which made him drool. Dipper had to shake his head to clear his thoughts. "Focus Dipper!" he told himself.  
  
"Ok, what do I do?" he asked himself. "I could tell Pacifica off, but she is inviting me here and letting me stay here," Dipper grumbled, realizing that would be very mean. "Or I could say that she won't be able to enchant me anymore!" Dipper tried. He sighed. Even he didn't believe that would work. Pacifica could probably just wiggle her eyebrows at this point and Dipper would do whatever she wanted. "Or I could call Mabel," he mused. Mabel might ship Dipper and Pacifica together, but Mabel was a social butterfly. She would certainly have some idea of how to handle this whole mess. Dipper was about to call her when he stopped himself. "Yeah, that would be a great conversation..."Hey Mabel, I keep staring at Pacifica's boobs and butt and can't resist doing whatever she wants. How do I stop myself from becoming her slave?" he asked, knowing Mabel would laugh at Dipper.  
  
Having no answers, Dipper shrugged. "Guess I have to tough it out," he decided as he opened the closet, and was greeted by what he assumed was his dinner wear. "I guess Pacifica figured that I didn't pack a suit," he said as she looked at the tux. What Dipper wasn't aware of, was that the tuxedo was actually something that a servant would wear. If Mabel saw that, she would immediately piece together what was going on and put a stop to it, shipping or not, but Dipper was unaware of that. "Well," he mused. "I guess now I get dressed," he said, completely forgetting that he should be wiping the kisses off of his face. He didn't forget he had them, but that he should wipe them off.

It was hard to remember that he SHOULDN’T want marks like those on himself when getting them had given him so much pleasure. The fact that he didn’t bother looking at the closet door’s inside mirror didn’t help either.

The suit he put on consisted of a white dress shirt, a bluish grey waistcoat, black slacks, and a bow tie. No jacket though.

And while he didn’t care for formal wear, Dipper had no problem getting the clothes on. Smoothing it out on himself, he couldn’t help wondering, “Does she always get out fancy clothes for dinner or is this just to celebrate me arriving here?” He hoped it was the latter. Getting dressed up fancy just to eat dinner at home seemed a little ridiculous.

As he then got to unpacking his clothes and putting them away in the closet to kill some time before dinner, it failed to occur to occur to the boy that the formal wear might just be an excuse for Pacifica to put on something special on day one.

Which it was.

-

“Dipper, dinner is ready!” Pacifica eventually called from downstairs.

Dipper jumped a bit when he heard that, having spent his time since he finished unpacking relaxing and clearing his head. “Uh, coming!” he called back.

Down in the dining room, where Pacifica had arranged two seats in the middle of the long table with some romantic candle lights set up so that she and Dipper could sit side by side, the blonde couldn’t help snickering as she heard that, thinking, _< i>You’ll be cumming alright.</i>_

Hearing his footsteps getting closer, Pacifica leaned herself against the back of one of the in a way that pushed her chest out more while also crossing her legs in a fashion to help show them off as she stuck them out.

“Here I… am…” Dipper’s breath left him in a shudder. Pacifica had also gotten dressed up.

She was wearing a low-cut dress that showed off a mouthwatering amount of cleavage. In the outfit she’d had on when he got here, he could have probably guessed that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Now though, he KNEW she wasn’t.

Her purple dress also stopped a good five inches above her knees, showing off a good portion of her thighs.

And the whole garment clung to her lie ka second layer of skin!

And then there were her purple coated, full lips curved into an alluring smile.

“I hope you’re hungry, Dipper.”

Dipper began to sweat from the tone of her voice. There was no mistaking the tone of that voice. Pacifica wanted one thing and one thing only. She wanted Dipper! All of a sudden, Dipper had the feeling that this wouldn't be an ordinary meal. He suddenly had the mental image of a purple cat chasing and cornering a brown mouse. He wasn't sure what the cat was going to do in this case, and, to Dipper's surprise, he wasn't sure if he was that upset if Pacifica did catch him. No, when she caught him. Dipper could tell that she would catch him sooner or later. And he was still wrong. Pacifica had already caught Dipper in her trap. The only reason he wasn't naked and begging to serve her was that she wanted to play with her food first. And she did genuinely like Dipper.  
  
She allowed herself a giggle as she realized that Dipper still had all the kisses from earlier that day on his face. She didn't think that he was that dense! She wondered if he forgot to wash up. She took a whiff. No, he was clean. She figured he forgot about it. Well, no point in reminding him. "You look very nice," she told Dipper as she batted her eyes. "I am so happy that you found the clothes that I left for you. Do you like them?' she asked, pretending to be a blushing schoolgirl.  
  
Dipper fell for Pacifica's ruse. "Yeah they fit really well," he admitted. "And they are very comfortable. Thank you very much," he said, still shy.  
  
Pacifica smiled. "Oh, it was no trouble at all," she assured Dipper. "But you're in the wrong chair," she claimed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dipper asked. "I mean this is the only chair, right?" he asked. He hoped that Pacifica wouldn't make him sit on the floor like a dog...  
  
Pacifica smiled her sultry smile. "I apologize for that chair confusing you," she said. "But I suppose that the servants made a mistake," she said. Then she gave a grin and pat her lap. "I want you to sit right here," she said. "You are going to eat dinner on my lap," she instructed. And, although she really didn't want to admit it, she was also doing this because she wanted to be close to Dipper.  
  
Dipper blushed and was about to mutter a feeble objection, when he found his legs moving on their own. Soon he found his back pressed against Pacifica's chest as his backside was on her lap. The only good thing about this was that Pacifica couldn't see his tent. "Thank...Thank you for saving me a special seat," Dipper said as he blushed, clearly embarrassed and humiliated. He knew that, traditionally, the more submissive partner was the one who sat in the lap, and Dipper was still clinging to the notion that he wasn't submissive.  
  
"Good boy," Pacifica said as she kissed his ear. "Time for the first course," she whispered.

The light touch of her lips on his ear followed by the feeling of her warm breath going over his face made Dipper’s whole body shudder against Pacifica. “I-I’m ready…” <i>I am so not ready!</i>

_< i>He’s so not ready.</i> _“Great!” Eagerly, she grabbed the lid on the first tray, saying, “For the appetizer, we have,” she lifted up the lid, “oysters. And I made sure that you got a little extra since you had such a long trip over here.”

Dipper stared at the oysters on the tray, divided to put four on Pacifica’s half (name cards indicating ho would get each half) and six on Dipper’s half. He gulped as he saw this. “Uh, th-this looks great. Th-thank you.” _< i>She’s an evil genius!</i>_ Oysters were commonly thought to be an aphrodisiac, containing large amounts of zinc, which was good for increasing dopamine levels, testosterone, and sperm production. Just TWO were considered enough to fuel the flames of arousal in some people in the right setting (like a romantic dinner with a sexy girl when his dick is already rock hard).

And Pacifica had given him SIX!

Taking one for herself, Pacifica said, “Well, don’t be shy, dig in!” A voice in Dipper’s head said that he REALLY shouldn’t. He could make up an excuse to skip the appetizers, surely… but his stomach was empty from the long bus ride, so he ended up taking some anyways.

And besides, they were good. And surely oysters couldn’t be THAT effective as aphrodisiacs, right?

-

20 minutes later, the couple was finishing off the roast chicken that served as the main course. Pacifica looked happy and content, one arm a=wrapped around her guest’s waist as they ate.

Dipper, meanwhile, was sweaty, his hands unsteady, his face bright red, and his boxers were getting stained with precum!

Pacifica didn't need to see Dipper's face to know that he was currently trying really hard to control his hormones. She dabbed her lips with her napkin as she had been taught to do. She was unaffected by the oysters. Not because she had any sort of special immunity, but because she had eaten them many times before and was used to their powers. Someone like Dipper, who probably never ate many oysters, if any, would be completely unprepared for just how powerful the shellfish could be. What probably made it even harder was her rubbing Dipper's back with her breasts, making sure to remind him that there was a very sexy girl under him.  
  
Dipper took a deep breath. He was trying his best to stay under control, but he was close to breaking now. If Pacifica ordered him to strip naked, he would do it on the spot. He took another breath. Well, dinner was over right? As long as he got back to his room safely and took a cold shower, he could still salvage this and pretend that Pacifica did not completely dominate him...Wait...his eyes widened. "What's for dessert?" he asked, hoping that the answer would be "nothing" and praying that the answer wasn't "Dipper."  
  
Pacifica smiled as she rang a bell. Immediately a servant came with another tray. He removed the lid and on that plate was a single fork and a very large slice of a triple chocolate cake with cherries on top. "Chocolate cake. And look at this," she said. "Only one fork. I guess that I will need to feed my Little Dipper," she teased as she impaled a piece of cake on the fork and help it for Dipper. "Say Ahh," she ordered.  
  
Dipper didn't even think about obeying. His mouth moved on its own and he ate the piece of cake, only remembering too late that chocolate had aphrodisiac properties too! And he suddenly realized that there was no escape at this point. He was sweating, his erection was leaking. He just hoped that Pacifica wouldn't make him sign a slavery contract or something. This was Gravity Falls where it was legal to marry woodpeckers! Who knew what obscure laws she knew about? However, he and Pacifica still ate the entire slice of cake, which left Dipper burning with a submissive desire he was only starting to accept that he had.

Seeing how red his face was, Pacifica decided to play some more before he could think of an excuse to go back up to his room and so she reached around, cupping his chin and making him simultaneously freeze and melt a little as she turned his face more towards her own. “My, aren’t you looking red. Are you feeling alright?” she asked, her voice breathy in his right ear.

What little of Dipper’s mind was still functioning could believe that she had just asked that. _< i>Oh god, she really is playing with me here!</i>_ It was the only possibility for why she would tease him so much and then have the audacity to ask why he’s flustered. And being too shy and nervous to address that, he ended up replying with, “I-I ju-just a little wa-warmmm…”

“Hehehe, I can see that.” Pacifica said lightheartedly before saying, “Let’s just make sure you’re not getting any sort of fever though.” Before he could say anything else, she leaned it and pressed her lips against his forehead, giving the blushing boy another kiss mark as he inhaled sharply before letting out a shaky breath as his boner twitched in excitement. After a few seconds, she pulled her lips off of him saying, “Well, you don’t feel TOO warm.”

“M-maybe I should take a sho- HMM-MMPPHH!” Dipper’s attempt at making an excuse to slip away was ended by Pacifica pressing her lips against his. As she held him close, lips working thoroughly against her which timidly worked back along with hers out of need (much to her delight), Dipper’s body squirmed.

He wriggled and writhed in her hold, his hips especially as his dick cried precum as it craved attention.

“Hyymmmm, mmOOHHHMMM!” Moaning into the kiss, Dipper was rewarded with the feeling of Pacifica’s tongue entering his mouth. What followed couldn’t really be called tongue <b>wrestling</b> though, more Dipper’s tongue desperately and needily pushing against hers while Pacifica’s aggressively explored his mouth. _< i>Ooohh, she’s sooo good, sooo good…!</i>_ If the blonde were to so much as tap the bulge in his pants now, he’d probably cream them.

She avoided that though, wanting him nice and horny and desperate.

After enjoying the taste of his mouth some more, she pulled her lips off of his, enjoying the whimpering sounds he made as his tongue lolled out. His head tilted back, he tried pleading (for what, he did not entirely know), “P-paazzz… pleeasshh- Hyygghhh!”

She replied by trailing kisses down his chin and then onto his neck, planting kiss marks on the previously ignored area as he moaned.

Pacifica smiled to herself. She could see that Dipper was growing more and more heated as she kissed him. His entire head was now covered in her kisses. Grinning, she reached into her pocket and applied more lipstick to her lips. She had a feeling that she would need it by the time she was done with Dipper. She checked his forehead and made a big show of acting worried. "Dear me," she said. "You still seem to feel warm. I suppose that I will have to take care of you for the time being," she said as she rubbed his back.  
  
Dipper could barely hear her right now. His body and mind were in a major conflict at the moment. On one hand, his erection was really straining against his pants now. He wanted to cum so badly. More than that, he just wanted to let Pacifica do whatever she wanted to at this point. He was already hers anyway. Even Dipper could tell that much. But he still didn't want to fully release because of how humiliating it would be. If he came, that would mean that he really couldn't control himself around a girl. And he didn't want to believe that he had so little self-control. But what else could he do? Pacifica would get her way, one way or the other. Dipper was well aware of this. The only question was, did he want to make it easier and just get it over with, or try to put up a fight?  
  
Pacifica sighed to herself. "Well, we had better get back to your room then," she figured as she lifted Dipper up and set him on the ground, where he promptly fell over, unable to stand, or even crawl, no matter how much he tried. He looked really pathetic, just wiggling on the ground and covered in kisses. "Can you stand up?" Pacifica asked. When she only got incoherent mumbling as her response, and no Dipper standing, or even crawling, she figured that she had her answer. "That means we need another solution," she mused.  
  
She looked and saw that that the trolley that brought the chocolate cake was still here. Smiling, she picked up Dipper, carrying him like he was a doll and placed him on the trolley so that he was on his hands and knees and his backside was in the air. Then she covered him with the lid. It wasn't easy squeezing Dipper under the silver lid, his backside was bigger than she thought, but she managed it and wheeled him back to his room. Dipper was now red from the humiliation of being treated like an entree, in addition to everything else.  
  
When Pacifica arrived in Dipper's room, she took the lid off with a flourish and picked Dipper and set him on the bed. "Good night Little Dipper," she teased. "I hope you'll be better in the morning." Then, before she left, and as Dipper was starting to think he would actually get some time to recover, she "accidentally" brushed against his cock. The effect was immediate. Dipper shook as his body thrashed in orgasm. He moaned loudly as streams of cum poured out of his tip and stained his pants. He blushed, wondering what Pacifica would do now.

The blonde girl looked down at her guest, grinning as she watched him cream his pants and convulse in pleasure on the heart-shaped bed. _< i>Oh, he looks so CUTE like this!</i>_ she gushed to herself. The way his eyes rolled up in his head as his mouth quivered during his high-pitched moans made for such a perfect sight for her… especially with the growing cum stain between his legs adding to the effect.

When his orgasm finally started to settle down and he lay panting and sweaty, the Dipper tried babbling out words to her but couldn’t form anything coherent.

Still grinning at him, Pacifica leaned down by his ear and whispered, “Well, judging from the stain on your pants, I’d say you must already be feeling MUCH better.” He let out an adorable embarrassed whimper at that which melted her heart. “Aaawww, don’t be so embarrassed now, after all, you’ve got such a cute O-face.” Seeing him respond by trying to push his body down further into the bed in the hopes of hiding himself spurred on her next action. “Oh, come now, Little Dipper, no need to be ashamed. In fact, let’s see if we can light up some more sparks in you to guarantee some pleasant dream.”

For a moment, he was confused and unsure of what she meant… and then she put her lips on his again, sending more happy jolts of pleasure through his body. “Mmmyyygghhhpphh…” he moaned weakly into the kiss. And then to his horror, he could feel his dick getting half hard already! _< i>Oh GOD, what is she doing to my body?!</i>_

The blonde’s tongue explored and tasted his mouth until Dipper’s ‘little dipper’ was once again at full mast and properly tenting his pants. Pulling her mouth of his with a satisfied smirk, Pacifica took in some breaths of air of her own and said, “That should do for tonight. Sweet dreams, Dipper. And be sure to wash up in the morning.”

Pacifica smiled as she left Dipper. She always remembered that her mom said that she should leave her man wanting more. True, her mom didn't always have the best judgement in the world. Heck, she became a trophy for a yacht race. But, this time, Pacifica had the feeling that her mom was onto something. She probably shouldn't give Dipper everything that he wanted. She should allow him a little of what he desired, and then pull back. It was important to show that she was in charge. She couldn't help but snicker. She literally wheeled Dipper back to his room on a serving tray! There was no question that she was in charge! The only question is what to do tomorrow? Smiling to herself, Pacifica went to her room and got ready for bed. She changed out of her sexy evening gown and decided to just go to sleep in her underwear, a pink bra and thong combination. That way if she chanced upon Dipper, he would be overwhelmed again. Smiling to herself at her own deviousness, she got ready for bed and turned off the light.  
  
Dipper, on the other hand, was having a worse night. It took him an hour to find the strength to get out of bed and change out of his tuxedo. He was very nervous about putting it in the hamper. Yes, Pacifica probably had dry cleaning that she could use, but there was no way of hiding the cum stains on the pants. He just hoped that her servants didn't ask too many questions...but it probably didn't matter. Pacifica already knew. Still believing that it was an accident, he put on his own pajamas, just a shirt over his underwear.  
  
And when he went to the bathroom to wash up, he finally realized that all the lipstick marks were all over his face! Blushing at how stupid he must look; he began to clean them up. "Wait," Dipper said out loud. "Pacifica must have seen them...I bet I looked like a love-struck fool," he moped. "Alright Dipper...tomorrow you will look Pacifica in the eye and...and," he whimpered. "And you will beg for a treat like the dog you are," he finished.  
  
Sighing to himself, he went to bed. And no matter what he did, he couldn't get the erection down! Cold water didn't help, thinking about Grunkle Stan in the shower didn't help! It seemed like his manhood was obeying Pacifica instead! But he managed to sleep and woke up with horror when he woke up. He felt that his underwear was soaked. Not urine...Dipper's eyes widened! He creamed the bed in his sleep! He then realized that there was still a tent. "Wait! That still didn't satisfy my erection?" he asked in disbelief!

“Okay, I officially have a problem.” he decided. Yes, yesterday had been HUMILIATING in terms of how he’d let himself get wrapped around Pacifica’s finger but at least yesterday his arousal had been in her actual presence! This?

This was morning wood AFTER a wet dream and without her even being in the room! What was he supposed to do about this! Well, obviously he could try taking care of it himself but…

_< i>No!</i>_ he decided, dismissing that thought from his head. Dipper wasn’t a prude about masturbation but, given his current circumstances, he really doubted that jerking off to thoughts of Pacifica was something that would help him STOP drooling over her. So, as difficult as it was, he took the route of trying to ignore his erection.

Getting out of bed and grabbing a change of clothes, he made his way to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. The latter part of his morning task was easy but the former…

_< i>Don’t touch it, don’t touch it, don’t touch it!</i> _Well, as Dipper was discovering, not touching his erection, especially when showering, was easier said than done.

Meanwhile, Pacifica was having a much easier morning.

She woke up blissfully… and wasted no time slipping a hand into her panties to masturbate to thoughts of Dipper.

Pacifica's thoughts on Dipper probably would have scared the teen...or it could have just made him even harder. Her thoughts on Dipper involved him naked and wearing a dog collar, then it shifted and he was bowing to her as a slave, then it shifted and he was in a French maid outfit...But throughout all of these, Pacifica was near Dipper and watching him. She wanted to be near Dipper and to command him. To dominate him and to love him. But the first thing that she had to do was to make Dipper need her. However, right before she was about to cum she pulled her hand out of her panties and took a couple of deep breaths. "I won't waste a drop! It's all for Dipper," she decided. She had an easier time controlling herself since Dipper hadn't been teasing her for the past day.  
  
Pacifica washed up and brushed her teeth. She was a little disappointed that Dipper didn't make any nighttime visits, but she supposed that he still had some self-control. She grinned. She would change that today. By the end of the day, Dipper would be completely unable to disobey her. She would own him, mind body and soul. The only question is, what sort of outfit would be the best one to make that happen? Then she found the perfect thing. A pink sundress. But this was no ordinary sundress. While it didn't show off her skin as much as yesterday's gown did, it showed up an impressive amount of cleavage. However, it clung so tightly to her hips that it really left nothing to the imagination! Grinning, she put on the appropriate hat. "Can you resist this?" she asked an imaginary Dipper.  
  
Dipper, on the other hand, was trying to find something that would make Pacifica beg for him the way he begged for her. There were two problems. First was that he didn't pack that sort of clothes. If anyone did, it was usually Mabel. The second issue was that his erection wouldn't go down! He was beginning to wonder if Pacifica drugged the oysters or something. In the end, he put on an ordinary t-shirt and shorts and hoped that Pacifica wouldn't try to do what she did yesterday...Ok, he hoped she wouldn't do anything permanent to Dipper. With that happy thought, it was time to get some breakfast.

Going down to the kitchen, the boy with the constellation birthmark on his forehead was surprised to find breakfast already prepared: bacon, eggs, and toast laid out on the kitchen table, still hot with a nice cold glass of orange juice on the side. Directly across from that plate was a matching one.

“Woah, this looks good.” he said with an eager smile.

He was momentarily started though when Pacifica’s voice chimed in behind him, saying, “Thanks, it’s the standard breakfast I have ordered to be ready in the morning.”

Jumping a bit, the boy, managed to not vocalize his surprise as he turned around saying, “Man, that sounds g… guh-guuhhhd…” His surprise was very clear when he saw her though, his eyes level with the blonde’s cleavage and getting hypnotized by it.

Leaning down a bit so that his eyes were on her face, Pacifica said, “Glad you think so. And if you want, you can special order your own standard breakfast for tomorrow.”

Dipper’s eyes now followed the movement of Pacifica’s lips as she spoke, those full, kissable, purple lipstick coated lips… _< i>Focus!</i> _he mentally screamed at himself. Thankfully, even as he felt his stiffy twitch, he had still managed to hear and mentally process her offer, replying, “Uh, th-thanks but I think this is good. Plus, I wouldn’t wanna give your staff more work.”

“Aww you sweet softie, you.” Pacifica said as she proceeded to throw her arms around the boy and pressed her tits against his face… and herself tightly enough against him that she could feel his boner against her thigh. _< i>Heheheh, nice and hard for me!</i> _she thought, feeling wet between her legs.

Dipper, meanwhile, found himself instinctively nuzzling his face against the soft, warm pair of titties his face was buried in. Inhaling, he breathed in Pacifica’s sent, some kind of sweet, berry smell that likely came from her bath products, and sighed happily.

Pacifica smiled as she let Dipper go and she sat down. The berry perfume wasn't anything special. She didn't want Dipper to be able to resist the aphrodisiac after all. It was just a nice sweet smell that would cloud his mind for a bit. Nothing too fancy. She pat her lap. "Looks like there's only one chair again," she said. "You know what that means don't you," she said. She looked him in the eye, because she knew very well that his erection hadn't gone down at this point. How could it? She wanted Dipper to be only able to go soft when she made him. As far as she was concerned, every drop of cum in his cock belonged to her. Only she could decide where it went. Until she made that decision, it stayed in Dipper...that, and if she was honest, she really did like Dipper close to her.  
  
Dipper didn't protest. He was too distracted by Pacifica and he did kind of like that sitting on her lap. Plus, he was sure that if he was sitting on her, then she couldn't see his hard on. But there was another reason, one that he didn't truly understand. Between Pacifica's subtle manipulations, his pink room and the aphrodisiacs, Dipper was being conditioned to be whatever Pacifica wanted him to be. Unless he got away from her now, which was unlikely, he would probably end up as her pet, with his hormones as the strongest leash there was. To make matters worse, he wouldn't even mind what she was doing. He would probably thank her for it. He gave a sort of goofy grin, trying to look formal and said. "I... I understand," as he shuffled over to sit on Pacifica’s lap.  
  
"It looks like there is also only one placemat also," she said. "I really don't want to trouble the servants for another one," she mused. "I suppose that I will just have to feed you," she figured as she cut up part of an egg and held it in front of Dipper's face. "Take a bite.” she ordered. Dipper blushed as he took a bite. It was well prepared with a hint of pepper. Before he could open his mouth, Pacifica noticed there was a little yolk still on his lips. Grinning, she leaned in close to Dipper and licked it off, sending a shiver down his spine. "Did you like that?" she asked.  
  
"Yes mistress," Dipper said and then blushed. 'Mistress?' he thought to himself, embarrassed. 'Where did that come from?' he wondered.

Pacifica giggled at his answer, a little smile on her face as she said, “Well now, aren’t you a charmer.” Coiling an arm around his waist and enjoying how his body felt against her own, she added, “Really makes a girl feel special.”

“Uh, w-well, you know, I try.” Dipper said, awkwardly rubbing his right arm as his face got even redder.

“Mmm, you succeed.” Pacifica replied before leaning in and gently pressing her lips against his. And although it was just a small little kiss (one barely lasting a few seconds), Dipper still felt his insides flutter and his eyes close as he kissed her back.

Pulling away and leaving her purple kiss mark on Dipper’s mouth, she enjoyed seeing the dopey smile that the boy had gotten on his face. She could swear that this was all almost too easy. Oh, who was she kidding? It was WAY too easy.

Not that she minded.

Taking another forkful of egg, she lifted it up to her own mouth and took a bit before repeating the process, feeding Dipper that time. And so the process repeated itself throughout the meal, with Pacifica happy to lick Dipper’s mouth any time a bit of food got left on it.

Finally, the meal was done. Pacifica smiled a bit as she had some idea of what to do with Dipper for an activity. "Hey Dipper," she asked him as she hugged him. "Have you ever played with dolls as a kid?" she asked. She figured the answer was "no" but she never knew. He was Mabel's brother. For all she knew, Mabel managed to coax Dipper into playing with dolls at some point. She wouldn't be surprised.  
  
"Wha-_-Huh-No?" he answered. The truth was that Mabel did try to get him to play with stuffed animals before, but there was one type of dolls that Mabel loved. Human dolls where she would dress Dipper up in all sorts of costumes and have some fun with it! And because Dipper really wasn't as strong as Mabel, he really could do nothing to stop it. But he didn't want to tell Pacifica that.  
  
"Great!" Pacifica said as she picked up Dipper, carrying him over her shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. "We are going to have some fun playing dollies," she promised. And she didn't think that she was lying. True, boys didn't usually enjoy playing with dolls, but she had a very good feeling that Dipper would enjoy it. If for no other reason that she told him too. That would probably be enough.  
  
Dipper blushed as Pacifica carried him. He guessed that she was working out and he hoped that whatever the dolls were, well, maybe they wouldn't be too bad. But then he gasped as he saw what was inside when he opened the door. This...was no ordinary room. There were outfits from bridal gowns to dog collars. From normal to fetish wear, male and female. But there were no dolls...Even Dipper realized what was going on. "Am I the doll?” he asked.  
  
Pacifica smiled as she gave Dipper a kiss right on his forehead. "You are," she confirmed. "But I promise to take good care of you," she said as she batter her eyes and let Dipper catch another whiff of her perfume.  
  
Between the perfume, Pacifica's domineering personality, the aphrodisiacs and his perpetual erection, Dipper found himself unwilling to argue. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. His body suddenly went limp. All the better to be the perfect doll. "Okay mistress,” he said. Then he shook his head. Why did he keep saying that?

It was like he was getting into whatever weird, pervy games Pacifica was playing with him… which, although he wouldn’t admit it, a part of him actually was doing. Who could blame him with this seductress around playing with him?

Pacifica, meanwhile, felt a flutter in her heart when he called her mistress and giggled. “Hehehe, you don’t have to lay motionless like a doll, you know? The BEST dolls are the ones who can help play.”

“Oh, uh, eheh… right.” Sitting himself up a bit more, the boy asked, “So, uh, which ‘outfit’ am I going to wear first?” he was hesitant to call some of the ‘clothes’ in the room outfits.

“Hmmm… let’s see here…” Mouth quirked to the side, Pacifica considered her options. What outfit would make her boytoy look his the absolute sexiest for her?

Not the bridal gown, that would be a bit too much, too fast for her taste.

The dog collar was… a bit extreme since they weren’t exactly getting intimate right now. She needed something- “Oh, I got it!” Giggling perversely, Pacifica rushed over to a skimpy maid’s uniform complete with its own set of panties. “You’ll look so cute and sexy in this!” she gushed excitedly.

Feel embarrassed just looking at the thing, Dipper actually opened his mouth to object when eh processed what she’d just said, one word in particular. _< i>Sexy?</i>_ It was an adjective that he never really thought would be applied to himself. So, if Pacifica was willing to give him such a label, well… “I, uh, I guess I could give it a try.” Nervously, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and started lifting it up over his head to reveal a lean body, yet one that had also gotten a bit of muscle since he’d started being more active last summer.

With an excited squee Pacifica started getting the maid’s outfit off of the manikin while Dipper reluctantly pulled down his shorts.

As Dipper stripped down to his underwear, he realized that he was completely under her spell. Yes, he knew that Pacifica was likely playing with him and making him submissive. He wasn't stupid and now he...agreed to be in a maid costume. But he honestly didn't mind. He figured that it wouldn't be too bad and if Pacifica wanted it, well, who was he to say no? He took off his pants and shirt only to hear Pacifica cough. "Fold them neatly dear," she instructed. She was raised as a member of high society after all. Blushing, Dipper nodded and complied. Soon his clothes were folded neater than he had ever folded them before...it was the sort of task a maid would do.  
  
Pacifica smiled. "Now, no more changing clothes," she instructed. "Part of the fun of playing with dolls is dressing them up and giving them make overs. So from now on, only I am allowed to dress you," she ordered. Dipper nodded dumbly, not realizing that he just agreed that she could dress him all the time. "And you are wearing the wrong underwear for a maid," she commented.  
  
Dipper's eyes widened. That comment was enough to make the fog lift from his mind...at least a little bit. "But...I mean. Look Pacifica, do you really need to change my underwear?" he asked.  
  
Pacifica raised an eyebrow. So, she pushed a bit too far, did she. No matter. She sauntered over to Dipper and rubbed his face with her cheek. "I understand that you are nervous," she cooed as she rubbed her hips against his side. "But I am considerate. You can change your underwear this time," she conceded. The obvious implication was that she would be changing his underwear from now on.  
  
With the smell and the rubbing, the fog returned. "Ugh-hgh...Yes...Pac-Mistress," Dipper said, no longer questioning it. Pacifica smiled to herself and tossed him his underwear. It was red with white frills. Technically, they were men's underwear, but the most feminine kind imaginable. Slowly, he pulled down his red briefs, and slid the velvet frills over his privates, blushing as Pacifica got a good look at him.  
  
"Now it is time to fully change you," she declared. She did lick her lips at the sight of Dipper's manhood but wanted to remain unaffected. She didn't want Dipper to turn the tables after all. "Hold up your arms," she ordered. When Dipper obeyed, Pacifica put the submissive gown over Dipper. It had almost no back and had a very short skirt, barely covering the underwear. It had a black and white maid hat and was very form fitting, almost as if it had been designed for Dipper..."Now lay down," she ordered. 'We need to change you into these," she said as she held up a pair of high-heel shoes. Dipper didn't hesitate as he obeyed, and soon he was wearing shoes that made him look taller, but made him look like a girl and were hard to walk in....and then he looked in the mirror, not recognizing the girl who stared back.

Well, ALMOST not recognizing the girl who stared back. The purple kiss mark on his lips and the birthmark in the shape of the Big Dipper on his forehead (the reason for which why he and almost every referred to him as Dipper instead of Mason) made it pretty clear to the boy that he was still looking at himself.

Her arms wrapping around Dipper’s shoulders (and pulling his right arm in between her breasts), Pacifica gushed that, “You look so good in a skirt and dress! I can’t tell you how hot that is!” Her praise was followed up with a kiss to his cheek, leaving another mark on him and3making his stiffy twitch in excitement.

_< i>She thinks I’m hot.</i>_ he thought with an embarrassed grin as he leaned into her hold. Yes, he was wearing a girly fetish outfit but Pacifica, who had gone from pretty to sexy as hell since last summer, thinks he’s HOT. “S-so, uh, what now?” he asked.

At this point, Pacifica did feel a little conflicted. The obvious choice would be to have Dipper do maid stuff in as sexy a fashion as possible. At the same time though, she didn’t want to ACTUALLY treat him like a servant, she had more than enough of those.

But, there was no reason why her new ‘maid’ couldn’t tend to her ‘personal’ needs. And she was feeling really wet! “Let’s go up to my room. I’ve got some things you can help me with.” she whispered into his ear before giving his cheek another kiss.

The kiss made Dipper blush again. He was now having a new collection of kisses and, while he remembered this time, he really wasn't that interested in wiping them off. Subconsciously, the reason was that each kiss made it feel like Dipper was owned by Pacifica and he secretly enjoyed it. "Of course," Dipper said as he tried to walk, but immediately tripped, not used to high-heeled shoes.  
  
Pacifica laughed at that display. "It's not that hard," she advised as she tried to think of a way to explain it. "Just keep your bottom lifted and you're front a bit forward," she added. This was a bit of a lie and it was really about balance, but it showed off Dipper more.  
  
Dipper blushed as he followed Pacifica's advice and found that he could walk, somewhat now. "Ok," Dipper said, relieved that walking in high heels wasn't too hard for him to figure out. He followed Pacifica to her room, a little nervous about what was going on. If he was honest with himself, he had a feeling that he would soon be involved in something sexual. Considering that he still had a hard on, he wasn't sure if that was a bad thing. Maybe...maybe if Pacifica got him to orgasm, he could finally relax and soften up.  
  
Pacifica smiled to herself as she walked Dipper to her room, having a good idea what she wanted Dipper to do first. She opened the door and led Dipper to her bed. She pat the section next to her. "Lie down like a good girl," she said. "Remember that you are still my doll," she reminded Dipper and he obeyed.

Laying down next to the blonde, he gulped and asked, “So, uh, what are we gonna do now?” In response, Pacifica shifted closer to him on the bed, placing a hand on his thigh and making the stiffen, his body anticipating more.

“Well, I think I can guess what you wanna do.” she said teasingly while moving her hand further up Dipper’s thigh as she moved her face closer to his. His mouth quivered just before her lips pressed against his, Dipper moaning into the kiss as Pacifica massaged his right thigh.

Dipper parted his lips almost immediately, happy to have Pacifica’s togue slip into and explore his as he squirmed with Pacifica practically having climbed on top her him, her free hand massaging his chest.

And then, that hands massaging his thigh and making him squirm moved up further and brushed over the bulge in his underwear, causing him to let out a louder moan at a higher pitch. And he kept moaning as Pacifica repeated this process, effectively giving his covered erection a gentle petting beneath his skirt.

When they parted for air and her hand kept ‘petting’ him, he gasped and panted out, “P-paazzsshh, oohhhhh, mmhhhyyy, pleeheeeasshh…!”

Enjoyign how his hips tried and failed to buck up against her, Pacifica leaned her head by his ear and whispered, “You’re not the only one who needs attention between their legs.” Words failed to describe the surge of arousal that gave Dipper, only the whimper he gave sufficing, especially as it got louder when her hand left his groin.

Reaching up under her dress and pulling down her purple thong, she had a request for her doll.

“How about you help me get off?” she asked, climbing up so as to sit on Dipper’s face.

Dipper couldn't believe what he was about to do. Pacifica was sitting on top of him, and he was about to lick her pussy. However, not in the mood to disagree, and realizing that he couldn't, at any rate, he began by licking Pacifica's pussy. The moment his tongue touched her womanhood, he smiled at the taste. He didn't know if she drugged him or something, but Pacifica sitting on Dipper as he licked her...made him feel really good. The fact that her pussy tasted great was a bonus! However, one thing that Dipper failed to notice, was that the pressure in his manhood was building. Much more so than he expected. In fact, he didn't think this would affect his manhood at all!  
  
However, when Pacifica was on Dipper, she frowned. "That's not correct," she chastised him. "You are moving far too slow with your tongue. You want to get me off right?" she asked. "And suck a little. Use your mouth too," she added. What didn't help was that, in general, it took much greater effort to bring a woman to orgasm than it did for a man, so Dipper had his work cut out for him.  
  
Dipper nodded in agreement. "I am sorry mistress," he tried to say. He knew it was correct now. His body belonged to her, as did his mind. His body figured it out first, however. Dipper licked faster and used his mouth to suck Pacifica, causing her to moan in approval. But something happened, as Pacifica was moaning, Dipper found himself moaning. And before he knew what was happening, his body rocked in orgasm as he shook so hard that it knocked Pacifica off his face and onto the bed. When he recovered, he saw that his erection was finally deflated! But, why did he orgasm when he was getting Pacifica off? "Do...Do I get off by serving someone else?" Dipper asked, his eyes were widening in the realization. Was that really his kink? Being used by someone?  
  
Pacifica was originally angry as she was knocked off, but when she heard Dipper's question, she couldn't help but laugh. "You...mean?" she asked as she clutched her stomach. "That is too rich," she said. "I guess I am lucky that I have such a cute, submissive boyfriend," she said, causing Dipper to blush. "But you did knock your mistress off of you. That's a punishment," she warned with a smile. "But honestly? For all we know, maybe you will enjoy it!" she commented, not mad at Dipper anymore.

In spite of himself, Dipper couldn’t help smiling a bit as he blushed and asked, “How will you punish me, mistress?”

“Heheheh… All fours position with you head down and your ass up, now.” Pacifica instructed him.

Complying, he got into position exactly like that, his face nuzzling into one of Pacifica’s soft pillows as he waggled his behind, prompting Pacifica to pat it affectionately as she opened the drawer of her bedside table. From said drawer, the blonde pulled out a wooden hairbrush.

Giving it a light twirl as she positioned herself behind Dipper, Pacifica proceeded to lift up her boyfriend’s short skirt to swing the hairbrush so that the flat side hit his buttocks with a resounding SMACK.

“Mmmmyygghoohhh!” Dipper moaned into the pillow, biting down on it from the painful pleasure he’d just gotten.

Pacifica’s grin widened and, before spanking him again, she gushed that, “I KNEW you’d like it!”

END


End file.
